Sleepover
by SdatazHepi
Summary: Capek ngelawan titan melulu dan butuh hiburan, anak-anak Shingeki no Kyojin mengadakan acara sleepover selama 2 hari berturut-turut di rumahnya Saia *jadinya Saia OC-nyaa *. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, ya? *warning! OOC* (Gambar covernya Saia ambil di INTERNET)
1. Chapter 1

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

Dibuat oleh SdatazHepi.

Cerita pertama tentang Shingeki no Kyojin yang dibuat oleh SdatazHepi.

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

**Sleepover** by **SdatazHepi** (Saia)

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Capek ngelawan titan melulu dan butuh hiburan, anak-anak Shingeki no Kyojin mengadakan acara sleepover selama 2 hari berturut-turut di rumahnya Saia. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, ya? *warning! OOC*

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Semua anak 104th Trainees Squad (kecuali Connie dan Marco) plus tiga orang tamu tak diundang—Rivaille, Hanji dan Petra sudah berkumpul di depan rumah Saia. Masing-masing menjinjing barang bawaannya:

Bantal-guling-bau-pesing (mungkin cuma punya Rivaille yang bersih),

Kasur atau matras (ada yang bawa kasur, ada yang bawa matras),

IPod (biasa aja),

laptop (pamer, ni?),

PSP, PS2 dan PS3 (waw, komplitnya),

nintendo Wii (pinjem, dong!),

_handphone_ satelit (seperti rumah Saia ada di pedalaman yang gak ada sinyal aja),

_handphone_ biasa (Saia juga punya, kalee),

baju-baju yang paling bagus (ntar Saia jual, ahh …!),

sama kamera yang isinya poto-poto dan video colosal titan nyanyi Balonku (?!).

Dan mereka sama-sama gebukin pintu rumah Saia sampai ancur.

"Waduh, gawat. Pintu rumah gue! Ntar ada pencuri nyolong rumah gue gimana?!" Saia panik sepanik-paniknya. Mereka cuma pasang muka tak berdosa.

"Yang lebih penting, mana kamar buat kami tidur?" tanya Eren.

"Dasar ni anak, pintu rumah gue bolong malah nyari tempat aman buat diri sendiri. Tapi gak apa, lah. Sekali ini gue maafin. Nih, kamar kalian. Tidurnya bareng-bareng, ya~" Saia menunjuk sebuah pintu yang gedenya sebesar titan armored yang lagi diet.

Mereka bebarengan membuka pintu itu. KREEKK …

*SYAAAAAAA~*

Cahaya keemasan keluar dari balik pintu itu.

"Ugh, silauu!" mereka semua menutup mata. JENG-JENG-JENG …

Perlahan-lahan mulai nampak isi ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan kosong yang belom selesai disemen terlihat indah dihadapan sekumpulan anak-anak Shingeki no Kyojin yang udah pada terpesona. (OOC-nya mulai keluar)

"Waaaa~ sugoi" Eren langsung _sparkling_

"Cantiknyaa …" Mikasa cipika-cipiki sama lantai

Lainnya hanya terdiam.

"Belum selesai dibuat, ya?" Armin melirik ke lantai tanah yang belum disemen.

"Kamar tak mutu," komentar Jean.

"Tak ada kue-kuenya …" Sasha terisak-isak.

"….." no comment dari trio kwek-kwek, Annie-Berthold-Reiner. Ymir mendengus, "Lebih bagus Christa-ku yang manis ini."

"Etto, kenapa kamarnya begini?" Christa bertanya.

"Menjijikkan" Rivaille langsung ngambil sapu dan pel. Petra ngikut heichou-nya.

"Tidak ada titan didalam?" Hanji lemes.

Berikut jawabannya Saia,

**Armin :** "Yang penting udah ada atap sama dinding, kan?"

**Jean :** "OH"

**Sasha : "**Mau kue ambil di dapur"

**Trio Kwek :** ",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

**Ymir :** "Yaudah, masalah?"

**Christa :** "Karena kamar lain udah diisi keluarga Saia!"

**Rivaille :** "Bersihkanlah sana."

**Petra :** *nocomment*

**Hanji :** "Bawa titan kedalam kamar sama dengan cari mati -_-"

"Pokoknya," Saia berseru, "Bersenang-senang aja di sini, OK?"

"OKE!" semua setuju.

**Acara Pertama : Beres-Beres Kamar**

Saia membawakan tikar untuk digelar dalam ruangan. Di atas tikar itu, mereka meletakkan kasur tidur, dan diatas kasur mereka meletakkan bantal guling mereka. Lalu baru mereka mengatur barang-barang lain.

Pukul 09.21, acara pertama berakhir dengan sukses.

**Acara Kedua : Main Petak-Umpet**

"Eh, daripada bosan, kita main aja yuk!" ajak Eren.

"Aiyuukss!" semua mengangguk.

"Yaudah, kita hom-pim-pah dulu. Hom-pim-pah-alayyun-gambreng! Nek-Rivaille-pake-baju-rombeng!"

"STOP! Salah kata-kata, tuh! Ulangi!" perintah Rivaille.

"Hom-pim-pah-alayyun-gambreng! Nek-Riko-pake-baju-rombeng! (Riko batuk-batuk di sana) Si Erwin kawin dengan kambing! (Erwin bersin-bersin) Hobinya kawin dengan kam … bing!"

"Stop!" kata Armin. "Bukannya awalnya itu kawin dengan kambing dulu, baru makan nasi goreng? Kan kawin dengan kambingnya tidak diulang-ulang." yang lain angkat bahu.

"Yaudah, kita pakai cara hompilahompimpah aja" usul Saia.

"Mantra mbah siapa tuh?" tanya Sasha sambil makan kentang.

"Mbah siapa, ya?" Berthold mengingat-ingat. "Kalau gak salah, Mbah Cuka."

"Mbah Subur kali …" gumam Mikasa.

"Bukannya mantra mbah Kangkung?" kata Reiner.

"Bukan, itu mantra mbah Surip," Annie ngasal.

"Mbah Surip kan penyanyi?" Jean si pecinta mbah Surip protes.

"Yang pasti bukan Christa-ku yang cantik ini …" Ymir mulai OOT.

"Sepertinya itu bukan mantra …" Christa menyebutkan pendapatnya.

"Mantra sapu ijuk," Rivaille ngoceh.

"Mantra dari Erwin, kali ya?" Petra ngarang bebas.

"Itu mantra titan." kata Hanji. Semua langsung melongo, titan bisa buat mantra? Ck, ck, ck, zaman ternyata sudah berubah, ya?

"AAAAAAAAA~ gak penting, ah!" pekik Eren, "Mending kita mulai sekarang, deh!"

"Hom-pi-la-hom-pim-pah-yang-tak-main-ya-sudah-tita n-mati-dalam-uang-satu-juta-rupi … ah!"

Berikut urutan-urutan mulai dari Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Ymir, Christa, Rivaille, Petra, Hanji dan Saia. Putih, putih, putih, putih, putih, putih, putih, putih, putih, putih, putih, putih, putih dan putih.

"Ulangi, ulangi! Hom-pi-la-hom-pim-pah-yang-tak-main-ya-sudah-titan -mati-dalam-uang-satu-juta-rupi … ah!"

Masih dalam urutan Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Ymir, Christa, Rivaille, Petra, Hanji dan Saia : hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam dan hitam.

"Waduh, ulangi lagi, deh!" keluh Eren.

"Capek ah …" Mikasa protes ke Saia.

"Sepertinya cara hompilahompimpah kurang bagus. Kita pakai cara lat-ta-li-lat saja, gimana?" Armin tidak habis idenya.

"Oke!" seketika itu juga, muka mereka bersinar bagaikan gigi titan Shifter yang baru aja disikat pake siwak dan pasta gigi sirih. Keluarga Saia sampai heran, kok ada sinar yang lebih terang daripada bohlam shinyoku yang berasal dari ruangan para musafir teman-teman Saia itu?

**PENYISIHAN :**

"Lat-ta-li-lat-ta-li-taaaa … lup!"

Kali ini, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Ymir, Christa, Rivaille, Petra, Hanji dan Saia mulai nampak variasinya. Putih, putih, putih, hitam, hitam, hitam, putih, hitam, hitam, putih, hitam, hitam, putih dan putih.

"Nah, kelompok hitam mencar sama kelompok putih, lalu di ulangi lagi!" instruksi Armin. Keempat belas anak itu langsung buat kelompok tujuh-tujuh. Sekarang kita lihat siapa yang keluar dari kelompok putih.

**SEMI-FINAL :**

**Round 1 :**

"Lat-ta-li-lat-ta-li-taaaa … lup!"

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Berthold, Christa, Hanji dan Saia : Putih, putih, hitam, hitam, putih, hitam, putih. Yang keluar Eren, Mikasa, Christa dan Saia.

**Round 2 :**

"Lat-ta-li-lat-ta-li-taaaa … lup!"

Armin, Berthold, dan Hanji : Putih, putih, hitam.

"Yang jadi adalaaah … HANJI!"

_*SFX : cheers_*

"Terima kasih, terima kasih …" Hanji membungkuk sopan.

Sekarang kita ke kelompok hitam.

**SEMI-FINAL :**

**Round 1 :**

"Lat-ta-li-lat-ta-li-taaaa … lup!"

Jean, Sasha, Reiner, Annie, Ymir, Rivaille dan Petra : Hitam, putih, putih, hitam, hitam, hitam, putih. Yang keluar adalah Jean, Annie, Ymir dan Rivaille.

**Round 2 :**

"Lat-ta-li-lat-ta-li-taaaa … lup!"

Sasha, Reiner dan Petra : Hitam, putih, hitam.

"Yang jadi adalaaah … REINER!"

_*SFX : cheers_*

*krik,krik* Reiner malah bersuara seperti jangkrik.

**FINAL :**

**Round 1 :**

"Suit!"

**Hanji** **:** Gunting

**Reiner : **Kertas

Pemenang : **HANJI**

**Round 2 :**

"Suit!"

**Hanji** **:** Batu

**Reiner : **Batu

Pemenang : **-**

**Round 3 :**

"Suit!"

**Hanji** **:** Kertas

**Reiner : **Batu

Pemenang : **HANJI**

**Round 4 :**

"Suit!"

**Hanji** **:** Batu

**Reiner : **Kertas

Pemenang : **REINER**

**Round 5 :**

"Suit!"

**Hanji** **:** Gunting

**Reiner : **Batu

Pemenang : **REINER**

**PENENTUAN :**

"Suit!"

**Hanji** **:** Gunting

**Reiner : **Gunting

Pemenang : **-**

"Suit!"

**Hanji** **:** Kertas

**Reiner : **Kertas

Pemenang : **-**

"Suit!"

**Hanji** **:** Batu

**Reiner : **Gunting

Pemenang : **HANJI**

"Yap! Yang jadi adalah …. HANJI!"

*_SFX : applause_*

"Terima kasih, terima kasih …" Hanji menyadari sesuatu. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

"Iya, kalau kalah yang jadi kan bosan, jadi yang menang saja, deh!" Saia nyengir kuda.

"Apa boleh buat …" Hanji pundung.

**XXX Tu Bi Kontinyu XXX**

By **SdatazHepi**

_Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa~_

_Maaf ya kalau jelek dan gaje—maklum, Saia masih mada-mada!_

_Chapter 2 akan segera dirilis nanti … tunggu, yaaa~_

_Oh ya, sebelum itu : __REVIEW__, pliiss?_

_Thank you very much!_


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

Dibuat oleh SdatazHepi.

Cerita pertama tentang Shingeki no Kyojin yang dibuat oleh SdatazHepi.

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

**Sleepover** by **SdatazHepi** (Saia)

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Capek ngelawan titan melulu dan butuh hiburan, anak-anak Shingeki no Kyojin mengadakan acara sleepover selama 2 hari berturut-turut di rumahnya Saia. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, ya? *warning! OOC*

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Permainan pun dimulai.

"Hitung berapa, nih?" tanya Hanji.

"10 lambat!" usul Petra.

"100 cepat," komentar Rivaille.

"50 sedang!" timpal Eren.

"50 sedang!" Mikasa nyontek perkataan Eren.

"30 lambat …" kata Armin.

"10 cepat," gumam Annie.

"10 cepat," Reiner memberi usul—yang didapatnya setelah nyontek Annie.

"40 cepat," kata Berthold setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Kentang!" kata Sasha (?).

"Tak terhingga lambat!" usul Jean.

"50 cepat?" tanya Christa.

"Apa yang Christa inginkan!" Ymir mulai meluk-meluk Christa lagi.

"Udah, kita voting aja." usul Saia.

Voting pun dilaksanakan. Berikut hasilnya:

**Eren : **50 sedang

**Mikasa : **50 sedang

**Armin : **30 lambat

**Annie : **10 cepat

**Reiner :** 10 cepat

**Berthold : **40 cepat

**Sasha : **Kentang (?)

**Jean : **∞ lambat

**Christa :** 50 cepat

**Ymir :** 50 cepat

**Rivaille : **100 cepat

**Petra : **10 lambat

"Kayaknya nggak ada yang menang, deh …" Saia menggumam.

"Ya sudah, terserah Hanji-san aja, kenapa? Nggak ribet, kan?" kata Eren.

"Aku setuju dengan Eren," kata Mikasa cepat-cepat.

"Hmm, usul Eren bagus juga. Karena Hanji-san yang jadi, Hanji-san punya hak untuk menentukan berapa waktu yang diberikan untuk kita bersembunyi." Armin setuju.

"Oke, deh. Kita ngikut usul Eren, ya, minna?"

"Aku tidak keberatan …" kata Christa.

"Christa, kau selalu tahu apa yang terbaik!" Ymir berkata bangga.

"…." lagi-lagi trio kwek-kwek mingkem.

"Nggak mau! Aku mau kentang!" Sasha bersikeras.

"Kau sambil sembunyi bisa sambil makan kentang," Saia menyeringai kuda.

"Apa boleh buat, lah … daripada kita tidak jadi main," Jean mengalah.

Tunggu, mana Rivaille dan Petra?

*srek-srek-srek-srek-srek*

Ternyata mereka diculik oleh colosal titan yang minta Rivaille untuk membersihkan kepalanya yang botak kinclong itu sampai bersinar. Mau jadi saingan botak kinclong bersinarnya kepala Pixis, katanya. Petra yang bingung mau ngapain ikutin _heichou_-nya saja.

"OI! KALIAN JADI MAIN ATAU ENGGAK?!" anak-anak angkatan 104 pada tereak-tereak marah. Rivaille cuek aja nyapu kepala colosal titan.

"_Heichou_, permainannya sudah mau dimulai …" lapor Petra. Rivaille ngangguk aja, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. *srek-srek-srek* Perlahan-lahan, matahari mulai tersaingi oleh sinar keemasan dari kepala colosal titan.

**XXXX MAAF ATAS GANGGUAN MENDADAK INI XXXX**

"CUT!"

Direktur film Sleepover SnK—Kepala Tertinggi Recon Corps, Erwin—berteriak lantang.

"Oi! Levi! Balek kau! Colosal titan pun! Balek! Tak ada di _script_, nih!" serunya marah.

Colosal titan pun berbalik sambil _crying_.

"Jangan nangis! Gue gak punya balon!" Erwin berkata pada si colosal titan.

"Terus pergi sana! Susume! Susume! Husyy! Susume! Susume!"

**XXXX MARI LANJUT KE CERITA XXXX**

Permainan pun dimulai.

Semua sudah mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

Eren bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya, dan Mikasa mengikutinya.

Armin bersembunyi di dalam lemari kosong, dan dia mundur-mundur-mundur hingga tersesat di Narnia.

Annie bersembunyi di atas atap, lalu mengeram telor di sana.

Reiner yang gemuk bersembunyi dalam gentong.

Berthold si tinggi bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Jean bersembunyi dalam kamar mandi, sekaligus melaksanakan panggilan alam, katanya.

Sasha bersembunyi dalam kulkas, entah gimana dia berhasil masuk ke dalam, pokoknya dia sedang bersenang-senang bersama kentang-kentangnya yang kemudian dia makan.

Christa diseret Ymir ke bawah meja makan.

Setelah menyuruh Christa sembunyi di situ, Ymir segera pergi ke dalam galon kosong (?).

Rivaille lebih pintar lagi. Dia pakai baju penyamaran, dan mulai menyapu. Kalau diperhatikan, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Rivaille. Lebih mirip ibu-ibu pembantu rumah tangga.

Petra malah tidak sembunyi sama sekali, dia hanya nunggu Hanji selesai menghitung, lalu langsung pipet ke dinding. Sementara Saia kabur ke dalam kamar.

"Nol …! Di mana kau, titanku?" tanya Hanji.

"Pipet!" sebelum Hanji sadar ada Petra dibelakangnya, Petra udah langsung pipet duluan. Jadilah dia pembela.

Dengan cepat, Hanji menemukan yang lainnya. Semuanya jadi curiga dia ngintip di mana mereka sembunyi. Tapi, siapa peduli, lah?

Tinggal satu orang yang belum ketemu. Si _chibi_ yang sangat populer di internet menghilang entah kemana. Sekalipun mereka menginterogasi seisi rumah, tak ada yang melihat Rivaille.

Syukurnya, Armin menyadari kalau ibu-ibu tukang sapu rumah itu sebenarnya Rivaille, dan yang sangat disayangkan, Rivaille tidak tahu kalau dia harus pipet ke dinding. Jadilah hanya Petra saja yang menjadi pembela.

"Pilih nomor!" kata Hanji memberi instruksi.

"Acak-acak-acak …" yang perempuan sibuk mengacak-acak tempat.

"Cak-cak-cak-cak-cak-cak!" entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh para laki-laki, mereka malah nari Kecak dengan Rivaille yang menari di tengah.

**XXXX GANGGUAN DARI DIREKTUR LAGI XXXX**

"Oi! Yang serius, lah!" Erwin mengomando anak buahnya. Cowok-cowok berotak sinting itu kembali menjadi diri mereka sendiri, menghentikan tarian Kecak mereka dan segera kabur, ke barisan.

**XXXX MARI LANJUT KE CERITA LAGI XXXX**

"Dari dinding, nomor 2!" Hanji asal menyebutkan nomor.

"JADI LAGI!" sorak yang lain.

"Eh, kok?" Hanji bingung.

"Dari dinding, nomor 2 itu kan Hanji-san sendiri!" kata Eren menjelaskan.

"Dinding nomor 1, dibelakang dinding itu Hanji-san," Mikasa menambahkan.

"Kalau Hanji-san tidak mau jadi, biarlah aku saja …" Christa berbaik hati menawarkan.

"Oh, tidak perlu! Aku akan jadi lagi, karena menurutku, ini juga sebuah latihan untuk menemukan lokasi di mana titan-titan itu berada! Aku sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttt~~ bahagia!" mata Hanji berbinar-binar.

*krik, krik, krik, krik* Jangkrik merajalela, padahal hari masih terang.

"Oke, semuanya … aku akan hitung! 1, 0! Yang tidak sembunyi, jadi titan!" Hanji langsung membuka matanya. Semua yang baru saja kabur 3 langkah hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Pilih nomor!"

"Acak-acak-acak …" yang perempuan sibuk mengacak-acak tempat.

"Kaca-kaca-kaca …" yang laki-laki malah gaje becermin di kaca.

"Dari dinding, nomor 2!" kata Hanji.

"Lagi-lagi dia sendiri …" Saia mendesah, "Apa Hanji-san itu bodoh atau semacamnya?"

"Mungkin dia mengalami sindrom kegilaan di otaknya …" kata Reiner.

"Bodohnya," gumam Annie.

"Sudahlah, aku bosan main petak umpet terus," keluh Eren.

"Aku juga bosan." Mikasa setuju dengan Eren.

"Jam berapa sekarang, ya?" Armin melirik jam dinding berbentuk YUPI yang tergantung di dinding. Rivaille yang juga melihatnya langsung keluar aura lope-lope (mulai OOC, nih!).

"Yupi …" Rivaille lope-lope mode langsung klepek-klepek ditempat.

Dalam sekejap, jam dinding itu hilang, ditelan Rivaille.

*yang lain shock seketika*

**Acara 3 : Main Balon ~TIUP BALON PALING GEDE~**

Jean MKKB mode berseru, "Main balon yookk!"

Dan yang lain yang ketularan MKKB mode—tak terkecuali ketiga senior—langsung setuju, "AYOOOOOO!"

Maka main balon dimulai.

"Semuanya, kita lomba niup balon! Siapa yang berhasil niup balon paaalliiiiingggg besar dia menang!" usul Sasha. "Hadiahnya kentang, yaaaa~"

"Sipp!"

Maka mereka berlomba-lomba meniup balon.

Eren yang kepingin menang langsung menggigit tangannya. BOOM! Titan shifter menggantikan keberadaan Eren. Dan titan shifter itu langsung meniup balon sebesar mungkin.

"CURANG! CURANG! TITAN NGGAK BOLEH IKUT LOMBA MANUSIA!" semua pada protes, kecuali Hanji yang udah bling-bling.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari 1 titan, lalu kita lombakan titan-titan kita itu untuk meniup balon. Titan yang menang akan dilepaskan, titan yang kalah akan dibunuh, manusia yang menang akan dapat hadiah, manusia yang kalah akan dijadikan makanan titan yang menang! Bagaimana?" usul Saia.

Semua langsung sweatdrop.

"Aahhh~, titan yang menang atau kalah kita lepasin aja lagi!" kata Mikasa yang tak rela Eren dibunuh. Dari sekitarnya udah mulai keluar aura-aura mistis, yang menandakan _awas-kalau-berani-membunuh-Eren-akan-kupancung-dan -kepalanya-ku-kibarkan-bersama-jemuran-titan-armor ed-yang-masih-basah-lalu-badannya-ku-lempar-ke-mul ut-titan-lainnya_.

"Oke, deh, oke … ayo mulai!"

Maka siang itu, para musafir dari masa lalu itu berburu titan.

"Nah, biar kuberi kau nama, KACANG (_diambil dari nama BEAN_)," kata Hanji pada titan kelas 12 meternya. Mikasa yang mengambil titan shifter untuk disuruh-suruh. Armin mengambil titan kelas 7 meter yang agak gemuk, diberinya nama UMI (_bahasa Japun—eh, Jepangnya laut_).

Jean ngambil titan kelas 10 meter yang diberinya nama MARCO (_Marco di alam sana bersin-bersin, ngerasa ada yang ngebicarain dia_). Sasha mengambil titan kelas 8 meter yang dipanggil olehnya sebagai KENTANG (_kentang merasa tersaingi …_).

Annie mengambil titan kelas 14 meter yang diberi nama NTALAYEPENTINGKAHITUHAH? (_rekor nama titan terpanjang …_). Reiner malah nyari-nyari armored titan, mau dijadikannya kembarannya. Kalau Berthold ngambil colosal titan, soalnya dia lebih tinggi dari yang lain dan dia nyari titan yang lebih tinggi dari titan lain.

Christa mengambil titan kelas 3 meter yang matanya sipit, diberi nama SIVI. Ymir ngambil titan kelas 5 meter, yang diberinya nama JELEK (_teganya …_). Rivaille mengambil titan yang paling bersih, yaitu kelas 15 meter yang diberi nama YUPI (_masih mode OOC on, nih, si Rivaille, makanya masih suka YUPI_). Petra ambil titan mini, kelas 3 meter yang mukanya bulat seperti bakso, namanya ERWIN (_Erwin batuk-batuk, dan dia bingung apa yang terjadi. Apa itu ada di _script_ cerita?_).

Sementara titan Saia adalah titan yang paling unik. Tingginya hanya 13 cm.

"DIALAH … TITAN FIGURAN~~!"

*krik, krik, krik, krik* Semua hanya mingkem. Beberapa melongo, contoh: Eren dan Jean.

"Lomba … MULAI!"

JENG-JENG-JENG!

Semua yang berlindung di balik dinding Sina-Rose-Maria, semuanya ternganga. Mereka melihat, dari kejauhan, tepat di kota Pontianak, kota asal Saia, 13 titan dengan tinggi yang berbeda meniup balon warna-warni, selama 15 menit.

**15 menit kemudian …**

TENG! Waktu habis! Para juri—jurinya itu titan-titan lain—segera menilai. Butuh waktu 3 menit untuk memastikan para pemenang. Blah-blah-blah.

Dan hasilnya dibacakan oleh Saia.

"Juara harapan 2 … jatuh kepada …"

"TITAN NTALAYEPENTINGKAHITUHAH?, dengan nama pemilik : Annie Leonhardt!" dan si pemilik hanya mingkem saja, sementara titannya udah nggak sabar untuk makan.

"Juara harapan 1 … jatuh kepada …"

"TITAN SHIFTER, dengan nama pemilik : Mikasa Ackerman!" Mikasa bangga karena Eren berhasil meraih juara, walau juara harapan 1. Diapun sibuk mengeluarkan Eren dari tubuh titan itu.

"Juara 3 … jatuh kepada …"

"ARMORED TITAN, dengan nama pemilik : Reiner Braun!" Reiner dan armored titan langsung ber-_hi-five_ ria, dan saling berjanji akan mentraktir makan mie ayam.

"Juara 2 … jatuh kepada …"

"COLOSAL TITAN, dengan nama pemilik : Berthold Hoover!" Berthold diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh colosal titan, lalu diajaknya keliling kota.

"Juara 1 … jatuh kepada …"

Hening … semua saling menatap penasaran.

"Jatuh kepada …"

Suasana semakin tegang.

"TITAN FIGURAN! Dengan nama pemilik : Saia si Cantik Jelita yang Luar Biasa! Beri tepuk tangan!" Saia mulai narsis sendiri. Yang lain hanya mingkem.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih …" Saia membungkuk hormat.

*krik, krik, krik, krik* Benar-benar tak ada semangat untuk berbicara, ya?

"Aku mau pulang saja …" gumam Eren, "Di sini hanya membuang-buang waktuku."

"Aku ikut." kata Mikasa.

"Eh, tunggu! Acara kita belum selesai!" Saia menahan.

Sementara Saia membujuk keduanya, kamera mati kehabisan baterai, sehingga cerita ini harus dilanjutkan di chapter lainnya …

**XXX Tu Bi Kontinyu XXX**

By **SdatazHepi**

_Terima kasih mau membaca cerita aneh gaje ini._

_Maaf kalau jelek, yaaa~ … saya memang masih baru dalam dunia menulis._

_Tolong bantuannya agar cerita selanjutnya lebih seru lagi …_

_Review, nyaan? :3_

_TRIMS!_


	3. Chapter 3

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

Dibuat oleh SdatazHepi.

Cerita pertama tentang Shingeki no Kyojin yang dibuat oleh SdatazHepi.

**XXX Profil Umum XXX**

**Sleepover** by **SdatazHepi** (Saia)

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

Capek ngelawan titan melulu dan butuh hiburan, anak-anak Shingeki no Kyojin mengadakan acara sleepover selama 2 hari berturut-turut di rumahnya Saia. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, ya? *warning! OOC*

**XXX Tentang Cerita XXX**

**XXX Sapaan dari Saia XXX**

Hola, _minna_! Saia kembali!

_Gomen_ sebelumnya, chapter ini lama di-_update_, _cause_ Saia sibukk banget dengan kegiatan sekolah. _Dakara_, Saia minta bantuan dari kalian aja untuk membantu melanjutkan ceritanya, melalui tantangan dari para penggemar! Tulis tantangan dari kalian untuk mereka melalui review! Bisa, kan?

_Rules_-nya gini : 1. Dilarang buat tantangan yang menimbulkan kesan adanya _pairing_, yaoi, dst., _cause_ ni cerita rated K+. 2. Tantangannya jangan mengandung sesuatu yang ga baik, yaa, semisal disuruh pake baju yang malu-maluin gitu. Kalo yang lucu-lucu n' hepi-hepi—contonya: disuruh joged sesar—aja sih ga papa. Bisa, kan? O.o

_Thank you_ _very much!_ Silahkan scroll lagi ke bawah!

**XXX Sapaan dari Saia XXX**

Sekarang kameranya sudah di-_charge_ sampai penuh. Mari lanjutkan bacanya!

**Acara 4 : TANTANGAN dari Penggemar!**

"STOPPP BENTAARRR!" teriak Saia, minta perhatian dari anak-anak SnK yang asik main kuda-kudaan. "Ada pemberitahuan!"

"Apaan?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Selama 1 bulan ke depan, mungkin Saia tidak akan melanjutkan cerita ini dulu …" sorak-sorai anak-anak bersahut-sahutan.

"Akhirnya ga ada acara gila-gilaan lagi!"

"Gue bisa tidur puas-puas!"

"KENTAAAANGGGG!"

"Aku datang, TITAN-TITANKU SAYANG!"

"**DIAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!**" Saia tereak di depan muka colossal titan.

"Saia pikir ada bagusnya kalo Saia beri kesempatan para _fans_ kalian buat tantangan untuk kalian. Jadi, siap-siap segera semuanya! Karena waktu gila-gilaan sebentar lagi mulai!"

"AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" semua menyumpah-nyumpahi Saia yang hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

Tantangan dimulai! Kami menunggu _request_ dari kalian!

**XXX Tu Bi Kontinyu XXX**

By **SdatazHepi**

_Gyaaahhh, minna, gomen Saia telat ngepost chapter ini, sekali lagi gomen! Selain gak ada ide, Saia juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar di sekolah cause Saia ini masuk kelas 6, sehingga hari-hari Saia penuh dengan berbagai pengayaan yang melelahkan, awwwwwww~_

_Makasih udah sabar menunggu chapter gaje ini, dan jangan marah, yaa …_

_TERTANDA SAIA_


End file.
